How To Survive in High School :The Awkward Life and Times of Hiccup
by CharpieCharpiro
Summary: Hiccup was just a transfer student from Berk he enters into Warner High School,a prestigious private school,he has no choice but to survive on being who he could possibly be.Will Hiccup survive against the odds?Anyway this also involves crossovers within different movies ,animes and different tv series so spot it out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Life,New Beginnings:How To Cope in High School ?

Summer has already leaves were falling as the trees turns brown. The sun shined and the dread of the usual time of going to school has situation shows a person's normal routine of starting class after the summer break and the intense was really normal for most people.

Well not much for Hiccup.

A new transfer student from Berk Academy,Hiccup was particularly was'nt familiar with his new school which is Warner High fact there at his former school ,it was not much of an academic school,rather it is a school that specializes more on skills than anything,but the school that he was transferred to was fact as an opposite of his former high school,Warner High School was like rather focused more of wealth and grades in order to get into the for the school conditions ,if the student itself was a child of an ex student,the higher of chances the person would get into this school while enjoying its prestige. Hiccup was none of that; wealth,sort of as his dad was doing a decent business of running an academy and the grades, yes he was a bright student though it is only for his academy; but he was a nobody ,or a nobody's child. The only thing why he was actually lucky is because he was offered a place when the Lyon twins ,who was also applying waned to transfer to another school.

"Bye Hiccup,"his father Stoick drove the car while he was off to work during Hiccup's first day of school. "And remember,don't do anything stupid."

_DON"T do anything stupid,_ Hiccup though..Of course he would'nt do anything stupid,but how could his father not have any faith in him that he will not be doing anything like that?Yes ,during his younger days he has messed up a lot,but well he is willing to change and not something stupid.

Or perhaps yes something later but then.

"I won't dad"Hiccup muttered, "I won't do that". And so with his new school uniform he walked towards the school historical building and started his school life and at that time school orientation has started for those at Year 1.

"Welcome new students" A thick raspy voice of a woman spoke on the microphone."I'm Mrs Kimball,the principle of Warner High you know,Warner High School has a deep history of producing good quality students since the year 1900."

"She has a long way to talk."spoke a blond hair boy who sat next to Hiccup "Anyway I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he introduced." What's yours?'

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" Hiccup spoke as he introduced and shook his hand"But just call me Hiccup will do".

"That seems interesting".Naruto spoke as the long speech by the principal has already ended.

"Okay"Principal Kimball spoke "I think we have ended ,however next up,I would like to pass the stage to one of our pioneer students and the head of the Parent's Teachers Association of our school, Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki.

For once now Hiccup really paid more attention than anything,seriously it is him,his idol standing in front of him on the , redhead drop dead gorgeous, handsome ,good looking ,wealthy,charming and successful,he made all of the girls in the auditorium go wild and mad for him. As for Hiccup and Naruto,they both thought that he is really old looking ,but looking at him,they could get envious easily for their abs,and their money since he has owned so many pharmacy branches all over the world and was also one of the most renowned doctor in the world.

But everything went slightly a lot quieter when the girls noticed the wedding ring on his left fore finger and also has spoken that his daughter was one of the new students for the batch.

"Good morning everyone." Dr. Ichigo spoke. "I'm Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki, as you all know. However ,I'm here not only to give a welcoming speech,but also because my youngest daughter,Misaki is here, sitting in one of the places just like most of you."

Everyone looked around ,trying to look for 's daughter among the the same time,Hiccup and Naruto were talking.

"Well ,"Hiccup spoke. "she must be really charming as her father."

"She is"Naruto spoke. "Also sweet and warm hearted if you get to know her finely .."

"Anyway what" A Scottish accent interrupted their conversation,then giggled."Anyway I'm Merida. Merida yer' two must be?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" Hiccup spoke. "And this is Naruto it is great meeting you"as he looked at Merida's eyes and shook her hand.

"So,Hiccup."she glanced at Hiccup "And yer' Naruto".as she glanced at Naruto. "Interesting."

Hiccup looked towards Naruto as both of them left the hall as they need to go for their nature they went out of the hall,they came across a boy who was not being pleasant to them.

"Hey you" Hiccup yelled. "You just knocked me down."

"My bad" A white haired boy looked at them as he was being rude to them. "In fact who asked you to walk the same way with me."

"Well"Hiccup got up as he was helped by Naruto. "Who are you?"

The boy laughed in a bitterly cold laugh "I'm Jackson Overland Frost,Jack Frost as they called parents were one of the top people in the coporate business and my dad owns a lawsuit firm that was more renowned than any ass that anyone has owned."

"So you are telling me that your dad is a businessman"Hiccup spoke.

"As you say,but he is also a lawyer."Jack spoke in his cocky voice. "My mom too was also a pioneer and a lawyer just like my dad,"

"Whose your mom?"Naruto asked.

Elsa Frost,"Jack snorted. "One of the pioneers of this school".

"Never heard that name" Hiccup spoke.

"Then see you guys later"Jack walked past the two boys. "Losers."

"He don't have to be rude enough to be that"Hiccup spoke.

"Yeah," Naruto spoke "But I wonder why?When he was boasting about himself,I can realize something,perhaps he is disturbed."

"He is" A female voice spoke."I know him very well."

Hiccup and Naruto turned back. "Who are you?'Hiccup asked.

"I'm Charlotte Irina Elric."A platinum blonde haired girl looked towards both Hiccup and Naruto. "But anyway just call me to meet you,Hiccup."she smiled.

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled. "You also forgot somebody here,"

"Sorry "Irina smiled, "Anyway nice meeting you too ,Naruto."

"Thanks"Naruto smiled. "So your parents were pioneers in this school?"

"Yes,"Irina smiled "Both of dad, Edward is a High Court Judge while my mom ,Winry just like Dr. Kurosaki is also one of the most renowned doctors of the works for him,while Jack's mom worked for."

"Your dad "Hiccup spoke "Right?"

Irina nodded." Yes,she does works for about Jack"

"You mean Jack Frost"Hiccup spoke, "The one that snides us?"

"Yes"Irina looked feeling disturbed. "His dad has left him and his mom long time ago?"

"You mean.."Hiccup stammered "The one that he is referring to is not his real dad?"

"Yes"Irina looked "Sorry to say so.I should'nt have spoke about this but sorry to say when you break his icy mask,you'll realized what a nicer person he is actually."

"Okay,"Hiccup spoke "We'll see" So the three of them continued talking until Merida went towards the back door and interrupted their conversation.

"Guys' she spoke, "We need yer move now to owl' class,They yer directing us there."

"Okay" Hiccup smiled. "We shall be moving on."

As the four of them moved to the place where they are all supposed to be,they were too engaged into a Hiccup and Naruto were talking to each other,Merida and Irina were too stuck into their girl talk.

"Mah name is Merida" Merida spoke " yer?"

"Charlotte Irina Elric"Irina spoke. "But just call me Irina. meeting you too."

"They both seems to have some strange accent right"Hiccup spoke.

"Yup,"Naruto spoke, "But Irina she's nice,but like Jack,there is something that I could sense."

"She's disturbed."Hiccup spoke. "Anyway I'll ask her."

"At the right timing" Naruto added,then they grinned.

"Good morning everyone,"A tall and slender lady stood at the front of the classroom. "I am Miss Cariline and I'll be your class all of you can sit with each other as what you want until I'll separate you at the end of next week."

"She's fierce" Irina spoke

"yeh,Se is" Merida answered.

"Anyway I would like to know most of you better,so please tell me your name,your previous school and also your ambition,starting from you, Rapunzel Carona. "

"Hi "a shy and awkward blonde haired girl stood up as she walked at the front of the class. "I'm Rapunzel and I used to be home schooled,anyway ,"she stammered as everyone looked on "My ambition is to become an artist."

"Good,"Miss Cariline spoke. "Next,you. I mean Rani Patel"

"Hi,I'm Rani Patel ,or you can call me Tooth if you want and I used to be from St Deel's Primary School in India until I transferred ambition is to become a dentist."

Everyone introduced themselves one by one ,even the snarky Jack when Hiccup introduced himself,everyone was dead silent until the bit of moment.

"Hi,everyone. "Hiccup smiled as he stood at the front nervously. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III or you can just call me Hiccup Haddock."

A slightliest bit of laughter came throughout the class making Hiccup feel uneasy.

"I used to be from Berk Academy,which is more of a skill based academy than an academic based my ambition is to become a doctor."

The class became a bit more ruder for a rude question popped out.

"How would you become a doctor with your small size." Zack jeered.

"And your funny name" Rex commented.

"And your weird eyes and freckled " Ben mocked too.

Everyone keep making fun of Hiccup until Jack Frost ,the same boy who tormented Hiccup defended him.

"Everyone quiet down." Jack Frost shouted. "All of you are supposed to fucking study for your results and now you are tormenting this poor boy. Yes,he is different but can you please show him some respect ,you potholes."

Everyone went drop dead silent when Jack spoke on behalf on Hiccup.

When everyone left the class,Hiccup was walking all alone except with Naruto by his have however had another encounter with Jack Frost,this time its muck more pleasant than before.

"Hey Hiccup" Jack smiled.

"You,"Hiccup cried. "Son of a bitch." Naruto then pulled Jack's collar.

"Cool down both of you" Jack Frost spoke. "I'm sorry for just now.I mean really sorry.I was yes,the bad guy,but after seeing you being tormented I felt nothing but bad for you."

"So you don't mean it at all"Hiccup said.

"yes."Jack spoke. "Anyway if you two need me ,you can call on you Hiccup?"

"Yes Jack"Hiccup looked.

"Stop being a loser and try to shine out by the a loser is when you are with the crowd without any action of being too Naruto."

And he walked off.

"Well,"Hiccup said "He wasn't bad at all. Perhaps it is his nature."

"We'll see"Naruto said, as both went back home they finally reached Hiccup's home,they both greeted and parted ways.

"maybe we should come to each other's houses one day."Naruto spoke.

"Sure why not,"Hiccup spoke."Come now."

"But I'm working part time"

Hiccup could feel nothing but sorry for his new the tender age of 14, he was forced to work while he doesn't have he told his friend to take care and went back home.

"Come in ,my son" Stoick spoke."Anyway how's school?"

"Fine,"Hiccup answered.

"Did you make friends?"

"Yes"

"Are you laughed at for doing something stupid?"

Hiccup though so hard and deeply about this he was laughed at,but not in a stupid way, so he lied.

"No,"Hiccup lied.

"Good,"Stoick smiled. "Anyway get yourself washed up and have your dinner."

So they did as what is planned. After that ,Hiccup went up to his room.

"Son"Stoick spoke. "Its too early to go to bed,but why is it all the sudden?"

"Dad,I got things to do."Hiccup spoke.

"Fine then"Stoick grinned. "Then I'll washed up everything,anyway Good night son."

Hiccup smiled,then he went to his there,he thought so deeply and dearly of his old friends in Berk Academy,Astrid, Snoutlout,Fishlegs,Tuffnut and Ruffnut, they were entirely like his siblings than anything because of his ambition that is different than them,he has no choice but to separate from them.

He missed them dearly,too dearly that he could not think anything.A small tear rolled down on his left cheek.

_You may be bullied at the first time,but it is a choice o to stand up,because if you can't nobody else can help you._

Hiccup think deeply of the words Irina has told ,he will be strong as ever,but looked throughougt his Facebook account to see if there is any updates he has four friend request, from Irina, Naruto, Merida and Jack.

Well what can I do? Hiccup though.

However it is all the sudden did Astrid video called him from Skype.

"Hey Hiccup"Astrid called.

"Hey Astrid,Hiccup answered. "How are you? How's everything.'

"Great,but not that great without you."Astrid looked on "Its kind of how's your first day of school."

"Its good,but."

"But," Astrid answered. "tell me what has happened?"

"Nevermind it is fine"Hiccup spoke. "Like new environment and all those stuffs'

So they talked for long until the clouds dropped. However the scenario has changed when Astrid asked Hiccup abut his feelings."

"Hiccup,"Astrid spoke. "I know you are hiding your feelings,but you can speak it out to me.I mean we are no longer dating but you are still my good friend so is it okay if you can share it."

Hiccup told her everything,about his new friends ,about Jack Frost and also about him being laughed at during he spoke,he cried.

"Astrid,"he blurted "I don't know how to be strong."

Astrid was shocked. However she can give him none but some words of advise.

"Hiccup,you are as stupid as you usually it is in a good way ,not in a bad way or what I like about you is of how strong you really are"

"Really?"Hiccup brightened up.

"Yes."Astrid smiled. "Hiccup, what you can really do is to be who you are,shine out of the crowd and be since you are good in horse riding ,try that.I think you will sure shine when you love something and when you do something,just do it full heartedly.I know that you can"Astrid assured him "You sure I need to sleep,so take care send me letters too."

"You too"Hiccup smiled. "remember me"

"And remember us" Astrid smiled. "Anyway good night."

"You too."Hiccup smiled. And the line cut off.

Hiccup smiled as he went towards his bed and slept. He has finally realized his own purpose and would do something to achieve it.

"I will," Hiccup looked into determination. "I will,achieve it,I will."

"Achieve what."Stoick asked.

"Nothing dad," Hiccup looked upon. "Anyway good night dad."

"Good night too son"Stoick looked .Both of them smiled towards each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Quick,I'm arriving late to school;How To Fit IN WITHOUT CAUSING ANY TROUBLE?

Ring,

It was already two weeks after the orientation day of Warner High School. As the alarm clock ring,Hiccup was struggling badly to wake up even no matter how much he tried to wake up,he would sleep all the sudden.

Suddenly Hiccup's hand reached towards the alarm clock,it is 10.30 am.

"Gosh,"Hiccup cried , "What am I supposed to do?"

So Hiccup rushed out of his bed and into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and get himself changed without showering. As he did so, he put on his deodorant into his armpit and rush down,however he was struggling with something too.

The dad has used the car.

"Damm,"Hiccup cried. "What should I do?"

Hiccup walked around the house several times thinking of a plan to get to he thought of something which is slightly a bit better.

Using an old of the antiques that his father has not used for a long time.

"That's the plan"Hiccup unveiled the motorbike as he found the key to use the motorbike. As he used the ignition key to start the motorbike ,he started to ride the motorbike to his attempt was quite successful in some sense;the engine is working and there is no break down,however there is one problem along the way.

The policemen were chasing after him.

"Hey you,"shouted one of the policemen, "Show your Identity card and your motor license right now!"

"Sorry,"Hiccup spoke as he was in a deep hurry, "I'm using it due to a huge state of an emergency,however I don't have a motor license right now with me and my Identity card is deep in my pocket ,but"

"I don't give a damm "The policeman shouted. "Just give me your fucking IC"

"If you want"Hiccup threw a card and a sum of cash "Take you can collect the cash if you want to,can either take it or leave it".

"We don't accept bribes "The policeman shouted.

"My bad"Hiccup shouted as he sped of.

"Folks"the policeman spoke to his two collegues ."We'll catch this boy one day"

Hiccup sped of to the he had finally reached,he rushed towards his classroom ,however there is no one inside there.

"Damm," Hiccup spoke, "Where could they be?"

"Looking for them"A similar snooty voice spoke.

"Jack"Hiccup asked "Why are you not joining them?"

"Well,"Jack said "These activities are not my cup of tea."

"Then what is your cup of tea?"Hiccup asked.

Jack took Hiccup towards the art studio where all the graffiti scribbling were they reached there,Jack spoke about his interest through the room where they were.

"This is my cup of tea."Jack pointed at the graffiti scribbling.

"You mean you?"Hiccup looked at Jack. "Man,you don't like sports or something I bet there has to be something wrong with you.I mean week,I mean two weeks when we have some sports activities,you are always when you sit next to me,I mean man,you could not pay attention.I wonder what is wrong with"

"Shhh"Jack put a finger on Hiccup's lips "I mean what if"

"There you are!" Irina burst into the room 'What are you both doing here?"

"Well Jack was"Hiccup was trying to say something,but Irina glanced at Jack all the sudden.

"Jack,what are you trying to do to Hiccup?"Irina asked.

"I was"

"Well"Hiccup added "he was trying to get me into trouble."

"You guys are still into trouble no matter what!"Irina added angrily. "Come, I don't know what would Coach Peterson do to both of you."

"You are supposed to run 10 rounds at the field!" Coach Peterson shouted."No class break for both of you no matter what."

"See"Hiccup looked at Jack "You brought me into trouble."

"What did I do"Jack yelled "You are the one that agree to be part of the trouble!"

"I don't care who started it first," Coach Peterson shouted back as he glanced towards Jack Frost "Especially you,Jack. Come on ,lets get it moving."

They ran for the ten round as what Coach Peterson told them to rounds ,second round ,third round its round is okay,Fifth round is rather okay, Sixth round its more fine than ever, Seven round its even better and the eight round its worst than its fourth the problem started with the ninth round.

Jack Frost was in lost of breath.

"Coach,"Jack added. "I can't do it?"

"Jack,"Coach Peterson said."There is a price to pay when you did not attend a class. It is rather heavy but it is like a cross to carry for some sufferings."

"Jack,"Hiccup looked at his kind of foe. "You had told me that losers could not stand out of the crowd if they did not do something about it,but you yourself you going to call it quit?Just like that"We have more than that to move."

Jack thought of all that has happened during the first day. Yes he was not being very nice to Hiccup and his friend, and yes he was not being nice to he thought of those words,he broke down into put on a tough image so that nobody could see who he is deep down.

"You are a loser."His aunt Anna shouted at him "You are good for nothing like your real dad."

He thought of all of the verbal assaults that his family members has gave him,deep rolled from his eyes.

"What's wrong"Coach Peterson came towards Jack "If you can't you can quit."

"Coach"Jack spoke as his eyes of determination looked towards him "I will not quit as long as I'll complete this race."Then he smiled and looked at Hiccup "Hiccup"

He then held Hiccup's right hand. Gently,thightly, finely.

"We'll completed this race."

So Hiccup and Jack managed to complete the two the rounds ,tears of joy came flowing into both of their cheeks.

"We did it!"Jack hugged Hiccup. "We did it."

"And you guys did it!"Coach Peterson said. "At least you learn,but it is part of growing up".

"Hiccup"Jack looked towards his former enemy. "Thanks for convincing me"

"No problem "Hiccup smiled "And thanks for telling me where I should be."And they later become good friends later after this incident.

But the bromance ship ended when the same three policemen enter into the scene.

"Hold on " The policemen stormed into the field. "Young man."The policeman looked at Hiccup "You are following us."

"Not all the sudden"Irina stormed into the scene. "You better know who you might be messing up with,."

"Lady,"The policeman looked towards Irina dirtily as he looked towards Hiccup "is this your friend?"

"Sort of"Irina spoke "Why?"

"Your friend here has broke the rules "The policeman spoke as he stared towards Hiccup angrily. "he sped of without a license and anything,and he gave money to us when we don't need it. He refused to listen to what we wanted to say."

"Sir"Irina spoke "You don't know his situation,he is late for his class and he needs to speed off .In fact you can't blame him for speeding off without showing anything but to just throw money for you to pick it up"

"We don't accept these bribe ,lady"The policeman spoke.

"Well you better listen to me"Irina spoke as she stared at the policeman."And stop calling me lady,you bet you know who I am."

The policeman recognized. "Wait."One of the policemen spoke "I know who you are Charlotte Irina Elric,daughter of the High Court Judge in Britain,His Lordship ,Sir Edward Elric."Then he turned towards the policemen. "You better listen to this girl,she is a daughter of a somebody."

"Yes I am"Irina spoke "Now if you can,leave him alone"

The policemen left the scene,then one of them looked towards Hiccup.

"I'm watching you"he hissed,then he left.

"Irina'Hiccup turned towards Irina. "Thanks"

"Well ,you should' is what friends are fact don't do it again."She smiled,then she turned towards Jack. "And Jack."

"Yes Irina"Jack looked at his other friend.

"Get yourself into the athlete team."Then they smiled and laughed

"So you got yourself into trouble "Naruto spoke as they had their dinner.

"Yes,"Hiccup said. "In two ways,by law and by school."

"So it's a bad day isn't it."Naruto added as he chewed the ramen noodles that they had at the Japanese restaurant nearby. "I know about how you and Jack ran 10 times at the field as told by Merida,but tell me more about you breaking the real law."

Hiccup took the chopstick and ate the beef on the top of his rice bowl,then he explained Naruto the whole thing starting on how he used his dad's former motorbike to school,about his encounter with Jack Frost and also on how Irina told the police off to leave him alone.

"Sound's interesting"Naruto spoke. "So you sped off with the motorbike."

"yeah"hiccup spoke

"And no license"

"Yes"

"And you threw the cash on the floor"

"yes"

"So"

"So"Hiccup added "Is there something wrong?"

"I mean it is risky,"Naruto added "But it is rather cool."

"Sir"the waitress came towards Naruto "The bill"

"Naruto"Hiccup pulled off the remainder sum of money from his wallet "I'll pay for mine and you pay for yourself."

"No need friend"Naruto added "I'll pay,for I worked here."

"Sir"the waitress spoke hesistantly. "So who will pay?"

"I'll pay"Naruto added as Hiccup looked on.

"Gee "Hiccup spoke as they went out from the restaurant "Thanks"

"No problem "Naruto said "That's what friends are for."

They talked from the Hiccup realizes that something is missing.

"Naruto"Hiccup asked "Where is the motorbike?"

"I have no idea" Naruto spoke "Maybe we should talk to the police."

"No need"Hiccup said "I 'm not going to be in any trouble I got to go,so bye."

"Bye Hiccup "Naruto shouted.

"Bye and thanks for the dinner"Hiccup called,then he rushed back home.

As he rushed back home,he ran towards the garage and luckily enough ,the motorbike was there resting at the side of the his dad has approached him.

"Son"Stoick spoke "I have some serious business to talk to you about."

And Hiccup gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Signing up for clubs, How To Make it into A Club and Impress your Dream Girl

" My students" Ms Carolline spoke "Its your time for you to sign up to your desired clubs."

Most of the students were really excited when hearing the news. For Hiccup at the same time,he was nervous and also excited to do such a was also curious whether there is a horseriding club.

Or perhaps an otaku club as what Naruto was hoping for.

Or archery as what Merida hoped for.

Maybe an athlete club as what Jack hoped for ,also a cheerleading club as what Irina was hoping for.

That was what his friends were thinking,but not for Hiccup he has already set his mind already to join the horseriding much but the horseriding if he wants to go to another club he will no matter what still settle into the horseriding club.

"Excuse me,Ms Carolline " Rapunzel asked ."Can we sign up for more clubs as we can?"

"Yes ,Rapunzel"Ms Carolline answered "As long as you sign up for a maximum of three clubs."

"Then Ms Carolline " Rock Lee asked "What if I want to drop out from the club after I joined it if I am dissatisfied?Could it be possible?"

"Yes Rock Lee" Ms Carolline spoke. "As long as you have a valid reason on leaving the club then it is fine,but still on your registry card and your school leaving certificate,it will still indicate the club you are joining and how active you've really were."

"Thanks ,Ms Carolline "Rock Lee that everyone were asking her about the same thing and also about the clubs needed for their extracurricular marks.

"Okay everyone"Ms Carolline spoke, "you can leave the classroom and proceed to the school foyer.'

All of the students lined up two by two and walked towards the they reached there,they register for their respective clubs that they wanted to were thrilled that the club that they wanted to join were there waiting for them like a box of chocolates while some were very disappointed that the clubs that they wanted to join were not there in their face,

Especially Naruto.

"How come the club that I wanted to join is not there."he asked infuriatingly.

"Relax Naruto"Hiccup spoke. "Its not the end of the world,at least there are many clubs to join ."

"Try the male cheerleading club"Jack teased.

"My foot Jack Frost" Naruto all laughed.

"Maybe you should try joining the art club."Hiccup spoke as he comforted his friend. "You know,you should try something that you are good at."

"Or maybe'Naruto added as he looked at the scouts club stall nearby him "I'll try the scouts club as a try."Then he headed to the scouts club to register.

"That's my boy"Jack muttered silently as Naruto walked away from both Hiccup and Jack turned towards Hiccup "Hiccup,are you planning to join a club?"

"Well"Hiccup spoke "I was thinking about the horseriding club."

"Hiccupkin" Jack Frost added " Its not the horseriding called the equestrian club."

"Oh okay "Hiccup said "The equestrian club .How about you?Are you planning something too?"

"Yes"Jack spoke "The athele club ,and also basketball."

"But you know Rex is joining the club"Hiccup added.

"I don't mind" Jack spoke "If Rex wanted to sabotage me for defending you,I had every right to sabotage him."

"Jack,"Hiccup spoke "Rex is getting nicer these as Ben and did not bully me anymore but they would always greet me with a the main problem is "

"Allen Walker."Jack added

"Yes"Hiccup spoke "He has a huge problem."

"I know"Jack added "There's something about "

"Well"Hiccup finished "Its better not to talk about anyone."

"Yes"Jack spoke. "Anyway its time for you to register to your club."

"Same too."Hiccup spoke.

After he finished talking to Jack,Hiccup then headed to the equestrian club he looked around ,he seems to admire every of the medals and the trophies that the club has won in the past tournaments so as the former heroes of the club.

Hiccup hopes to be one of if he could.

"Hey young lad."A tall senior came towards him "Are you interested to register for the equestrian club?You will get the chance to be like one of those heroes who won the tournaments for us and our school."

"Sure,"Hiccup came back to his mind "Why not?In fact I've been really interested in joining the equestrian club a long time all I used to be the captain for for my former school equestrian club."

"That's good"the senior spoke "Anyway I'm Eugene,the current president of the club. Nice to meet you"he smiled

"Nice to meet you,Eugene"Hiccup smiled back.

"Anyway Hiccup ,"Eugene added ,"the first meeting will be by this Friday from 2pm to 5 pm .Anyway please try to make it."

"I will"Hiccup was happy that he could make it to the club that he desired.

"Hiccup"Naruto and Jack came towards him "So how's the club registration?Does it goes fine?"

"So far so good"Hiccup added,then the three boys walked away to the classrooms,waiting for Friday to come.

"Okay everyone"Eugene shouted "who wants to show your horse riding skills. "

Nobody volunteered,which is not that usual for the equestrian club in the recent years, so Eugene has no choice but to call out the names of the students who are willing to volunteer.

"Misaki "Eugene looked at the dark haired girl "You go your horseriding skills."

_So this is that Misaki Kurosaki that her dad was talking about._ Hiccup thought,as he has a glance of her,he could see everything that is really perfect on her,her complexion and her body the only thing that has been bothering him on this girl is the freckles.

"Okay ,Misaki."Eugene looked "Show me your skills"

Misaki ride the way from the starting point to the end far as it seems it was really impressive,but not impressive to Eugene's eyes.

"Not bad Misaki"Eugene spoke "But try a bit more harder especially on taming the horse."The comment really put Misaki a bit down.

"Next "Eugene yelled "Rapunzel,you are on"As time goes,the list goes long and longer until it reached to Hiccup.

"Hiccup"Eugene spoke "I'm counting on you for this one."

Hiccup looked form Eugene and the other members of the Equestrian club,it is only left with him and the black horse,after all,though he was quite nervous,but he would try his best to ride on this horse,

Because the horse reminded him of his old pal Toothless,which was now at the stable of his hometown.

"Okay ,lad"Hiccup sat on the horse as he stroke the horse. "Ready."

The horse felt of his aura that he could finally feel fine letting Hiccup ride on they rode along and their bondage grew throughout the journey where they were at the field.

"That is really impressive."Eugene spoke as the other members of the Equestrian club were in the spectators were Jack Frost,Naruto,Irina,Rex and Merida.

"That is really something that I could not see in anyone"Rex spoke "he could tame the horse well."

"He really shines so well."Jack spoke."God has gave him this talent."

Even Misaki looks on.

"_Unbeliable,_"Misaki thought "_It should'nt be"_

After Hiccup jumped out from the horse back,he received a lot of praises from his peers.

"That's amazing Hiccup" Rapunzel squealed on "Keep it on"

"Thanks Punzie"Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup"Rex spoke "I'm so sorry if I've ever insulted other than what your physical looks were,what lives is your heart."

"Thanks Rex" Hiccup smiled flatteringly "I accept this flatter."

Rex was offended. Slightly offended.

As everyone has congratulated Hiccup ,few minutes has passed and they had left the its only Hiccup and Misaki.

"Hey Misaki"Hiccup smiled.

"Hi Hiccup"she replied.

"You must be Kurosaki's daughter."Hiccup added.

"Well he has also received the Order Of The British Empire long time ago and also carries the title of Sir"Misaki added, "But its okay"

They both smiled at each other and waited until one of their parents fetch it was time for Misaki as a black Bentley car waited for her.

"Bye Hiccup"Misaki waived "Talk to you next time,as she entered the black Bentley that her mother drove,"

_They both really looked alike _Hiccup thought,perhaps on Misaki's he did not noticed a small note left on the bench that Misaki has left until then when he has just spotted it,

_To my friend Hiccup,_

_Your skills were really it up and continue has gave you this special gift and make the fullest use of hope to speak to you often._

_Misaki._

_Ps: My number is 4412356789,please give me a call and I'll answer you if I have the time._

Hiccup was was happy that he has impressed a girl that he has hoped to back home he felt like a aura that has swept him away like a bloisterous sea that swept by with hearts of this feeling was stopped by his dad.

"Hiccup"Stoick shouted. "The trash"

"I'll come a minute dad"Hiccup still he was lovestrucked


End file.
